


Our fate, Our happiness

by TrueDespair



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Horitsuba version of 'Our lives, Our love'. They knew it was forbidden. They knew it was ludicrous. But that didn't matter. As long as they had each other. Random drabbles/short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our fate, Our happiness

**This can start out really good or really bad.**

**XD**

* * *

**Snow**

* * *

"Nii-san, where are you going?"

"Oh me? I'm just going to hang out."

"But it's cold outside."

"I don't mind. Besides I promise someone I'd be there."

"A friend?"

"….You can say that."

* * *

Syaoron let out a breath that turned into a puff of smoke into the crisp cold air. Tightening his scarf around his neck, he walked down the pathway that led to the house and into the sidewalk. It was the middle of winter and it was winter break, meaning no school, relaxation and being outside.

Well not so much the last one but the teen was thankful for that.

Walking through the ankle-deep trudge of snow for several minutes, Syaoron made his way to a certain apartment that was between the neighborhood and the city. He was about to go inside when his eyes caught something.

Standing in the snow not too far from him, was a tall blonde who's hair was tied back and wore a scarf and earmuffs with his warm outfit which consisted of a thick jacket, pants and gloves. The blonde was looking up at the grey sky, making puffs of smoke into the air.

Syaoron smiled. He knew who that was. Thinking quickly, he started walking quickly from the sidewalk and into the snow. The walk turned into a run as the teen got closer and closer to the blonde. He then grinned as he got close enough. "CANNONBALL!"

The blonde can only turn before the force placed him staring up again, only this time at the brunette. He frowned as he felt the cold wet snow seeping slightly into his jacket. "Oh my god! Syaoron!" He yelled. "Don't do that! I almost got a heart attack."

Syaoron chuckled. "Sorry, Yuui. I couldn't resist." He then leaned down and gave Yuui a kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

Returning the kiss, Yuui blushed slightly. "I do too. Now can you get off? My chest can only handle so much abuse."

"Right, right." Syaoron smiled as he backed off and sat next to Yuui in the snow. He then looked up and chuckled. "Look! Snowflakes!"

Yuui glanced up and sure enough, a snowflake touched his nose. He smiled as more snowflakes fell from the sky. He then blinked as Syaoron glanced back at him with a small smile. "Yes?"

Syaoron shook his head. "Nothing." He leaned his head on Yuui's shoulder. "Want to go inside?"

The blonde sighed with a smile. "No…I think we can stay and admire the snow for a while longer."

"Sounds good to me."

The two stayed all through the day; lightly being blanketed by white crytals.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Word requests are always welcomed.**

**^w^**


End file.
